1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates most broadly to multifunction, field-deployable tools, which are principally configured for use as highly portable solar cooking, heating, and energizing apparatus, but which may also serve numerous other functions. More specifically, the present invention relates to multifunction, multipurpose, solar energy concentrating devices, which are typically specially configured to also effectively and reliably perform one or more other functions selected from a broad range of focused electromagnetic, non-focused electromagnetic, and non-electromagnetic functions, thereby rendering the invention highly amenable to a broad scope of practical applications.
In greater detail, the basic invention is an inflatable multifunction parabolic reflector apparatus made from pressure-deformable membranes, at least one of which is reflective, supported by an integral inflatable ring. A first main embodiment utilizes two or more pressure-deformable membranes, at least one of which, is reflective, in conjunction with the inner portion of the support ring to form a central reflector chamber, which generally can be inflated to either sub-ambient pressure (as required for most applications) or super-ambient pressure to deploy the reflective membrane(s). A second main embodiment utilizes at least one reflective membrane and at least one transparent membrane to form a central reflector chamber, which generally can be inflated only to super-ambient pressure to deploy the reflective membrane. The invention contemplates numerous optional features and accessory elements, which typically can be incorporated into both main embodiments of the device to increase performance, enhance safety, and/or facilitate use. The invention also contemplates various novel methods of manufacture as well as novel methods of using the inflatable multifunction parabolic reflector apparatus.
The present invention is generally optimized for concentrating, focusing, and beaming radiant electromagnetic energy and is effective over a wide range of the electromagnetic spectrum from radio frequency (RF) radiation through ultraviolet (UV) radiation including broad-spectrum solar energy. However, the present invention can also effectively and reliably perform numerous other functions not related to concentrating, focusing, and beaming radiant electromagnetic energy. Focused electromagnetic applications of the present invention include (1) heating, cooking, and processing materials by concentrated solar radiation, (2) generating electrical power, (3) enhancing the transmission and reception of radio signals, (4) enhancing vision in low-light environments, and (5) projecting optical signals or images. Non-focused electromagnetic applications include (1) use as an emergency thermal blanket, (2) use as an electromagnetic shield, and (3) use as an electrostatic insulator. Non-electromagnetic applications include (1) the collection and storage of water, (2) use as a water flotation device, (3) use as an inflatable cast, (4) use as a portable fermentor apparatus, and (5) the directional amplification of sound. The invention contemplates numerous other uses as discussed hereinbelow and as readily apparent to a user of the device.
Ultimately, the present invention serves as a highly portable, field-deployable, multifunction, multipurpose apparatus or tool, which can quickly and economically provide in the field (e.g., a significantly infrastructure-deprived environment or other selected environment) at least one life-enhancing or life-sustaining function or utility. More specifically, the invention can perform many of the life-sustaining functions and/or utilities routinely provided by much more massive, semi-portable apparatus and/or substantially fixed elements of infrastructure that are typically found within highly infrastructure-rich environments. Consequently, the highly portable multifunction apparatus of the present invention can rapidly, effectively, and economically replace, either temporarily or permanently, many of these life-sustaining apparatus and/or elements of infrastructure, examples of which include various domestic (i.e., household) appliances and/or other housewares; research, commercial, industrial, recreational, and/or military equipment; municipal power, water, and/or communication utilities; and the like. Accordingly, the present invention is ideally and uniquely suited to facilitate a broad range of activities including, for example, remote field work, emergency response, disaster relief, outdoor recreation (such as camping, backpacking, picnicking, boating, and the like), education, and other activities in terrestrial and/or non-terrestrial (e.g., space-based) environments.
2. Related Art